Siempre juntos tú y yo
by Dayan Marie Bella Cullen
Summary: Historia de Tris y Tobías.


**Aviso**: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Divergente".

**Disclaimer**: Cada uno de estos personajes pertenece a la escritora de Divergente, Insurgente y Leal.

* * *

\- Cuatro debemos tratar de subir mas alto -dije.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es que tú sabes que odio las alturas -murmuró él.

\- ¡Vamos! -exclamé subiendo más alto, de repente Tobías se resbala.

\- Tris - me gritó, me acerqué a él tratando de agarrarlo, cuando al fin logro sujetar su mano cuatro se me resbala y cae en el pavimento.

\- No - grité asustada.

...

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el hospital.

Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme. Mi mente no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, las últimas palabras que había dicho el doctor tenían que ser mentiras.

"Señorita lo siento mucho pero su novio tiene pocas expectativas de vida, ha caído en un coma que quizás pueda que sea permanente" .

Tobías era un hombre fuerte y hasta ahora me a desmostrado ser un hombre luchador, estoy sin por ciento segura de que él sera capaz de superar esta prueba.

Comienzo a observar la máquina de oxígeno que él tenía conectada, la cual emitía un pitido normal al ritmo de su respiración. Suspiro y entonces paso mi mano por su hermoso rostro.

\- Cuatro mi amor- le susurro por tercera vez hoy - Vuelve a mí, te necesito.

Me quedó mirándolo un momento, pero no hay movimiento de su parte. Suspiro de nuevo. Depósito mi frente contra la de él, su piel se sentía un poco fría. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, una gota salada recorre mi mejilla hasta depositarse en mis labios. Me ergui y luego besé la frente de Tobías.

Cuando me alejo de su rostro, me di cuenta de que mis lágrimas cayeron sobre él.

\- Tris, debemos irnos ya amiga, debes descansar -murmuró Christina, yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No, no quiero alejarme de él, me preocupa que despierte y no me encuentre a su lado

\- No te preocupes, Caleb se quedará con él, Tris necesitas descansar y comer algo -dice ella jalandome la mano.

Miró a Tobías y luego tomo su mano, me acercó a su oído y le murmuró:

\- Te amo, espero que te recuperes pronto...

De repente Cuatro aprieta un poco mi mano.

\- Christina, él esta reaccionando -exclamó feliz, ella sonríe.

\- Bien, voy a buscar un médico, para decirle -constesta ella y antes de salir por la puerta dice -. Vuelvo enseguida.

Yo asiento.

\- Mi amor me escuchas, soy yo Beatrice - él vuelve a apretar mi mano. Christina vuelve, junto con el médico. El doctor se acerca a él y comienza a examinarlo.

Doy tres pasos hacia tras, más médicos y enfermeras comienzan a aparecer uno tras otro, observó como cada uno de ellos lo examina. Mi corazón se agita, quiere salirse del pecho, quiero que me digan cómo está, si se va a recuperar pero ninguno de ellos dice nada.

\- Por favor -suplicó - ¿Podría alguien decirme lo que está pasando?

\- No sabemos exactamente lo que sucede señorita - Christina toma mi mano, para darme consuelo -. Parece que Tobias está despertando, pero no podemos decir con certeza cuándo. Su cerebro esta respondiendo a nuestros estímulos, pero todavía son sólo respuestas débiles.

\- Oh - es lo único que logró responder.

\- Beatrice, no quiero asustarla pero es necesario que usted este preparada, para lo peor. No sabemos si él cuando logré despertar será como antes ...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Puede ser que Tobías después de haber sufrido tan espantosa caída, puede ser que haya perdido la memoria o hasta puede quedar parapléjico.

Trague saliva.

\- Estoy segura - le dije al médico -. De que él superará esto, usted puede estar seguro.

\- Espero que tengas razón -murmuró el doctor.

Y luego salió de la habitación con sus colegas dejándonos a nosotros tres solos.

\- Tris, amiga todo saldrá bien -susurró ella abrazándome -. Iré a buscarte algo de comer y beber ya que no te quieres mover de aquí. Christina salió del cuarto.

Caminé hasta la camilla, me acerqué a la boca de cuatro besé sus labios anhelando que él repondiera a mi beso. Tobías abrió los párpados, separé mis labios de los de él.

\- Cuatro - digo.

Tobías mueve sus labios para articular algo, pero no puedo entenderlo.

\- Habla más lento mi amor -susurró pasando mi mano por su cabello.

\- Tris - murmura yo sonrió.

\- Iré a buscar un médico le diré que ya despertaste - salí disparada de la habitación gritando la palabra médico.

...

Ya ha pasado un mes, al fin Tobías se encuentra bien.

\- Te amo - dice él.

\- Como yo a ti.

\- Lo único que le pido al cielo es que si alguno de los dos ha de morir prefiero ser yo, ya que no podré soportar un mundo en el que tú no estes, te amo mucho Beatrice.

\- Por favor no hablemos de eso, estuve muy angustiada cuando te vi en coma y pensé que nunca más te tendría junto a mí - Tobías sonrió y luego selló mis labios con un beso.


End file.
